


Means of Communication

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their return from France, Chinen and Yuya continue writing their diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means of Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B-Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=B-Chan).



> Happy Birthday, B-Chan! It's not much, but I hope you still enjoy it!  
> Thanks to Micchan for the idea!

It was now nearing 2 years since that trip he and Yuya had taken to France, Chinen realized as he looked at the calendar, checking the date before he noted it on the fresh page. 

A lot had happened in those two years, and Chinen liked to think that not only Yuya had developed, but he had as well, growing more and more into the role of a partner that deserved to be by his side, not just the kid that wanted to be spoiled by him. 

He had been aware of his special bond to Yuya probably from the day he had met him, but he had not properly understood it until this trip, when he had spend all this time by his side, sharing a bed and food and their experiences. It was like he had learned Yuya’s character all anew, or maybe he had just come to see it in a different light, because suddenly, everything about Yuya had been fascinating and valuable, and he had not been able to stop himself from looking at him.

First, he had thought it had just been him, but when Yuya had kissed him in that last night in Nice, without any camera’s around, just the two of them on their small balcony of the hotel room near the beach, he had realized that really, there was much more to Yuya than he had ever been aware of, and that it would take much more than a week to learn all facets of him. 

He had had 2 years now, and even know it seemed hard to grasp all the tiny parts of Yuya, because every time he thought he had figured him out, he came to learn a new side. But it made being with Yuya fun and exciting, and he was pretty sure he would never get tired of it. 

In France, he and Yuya had written a diary where they had told each other things they had been unable to say out loud. Chinen had wondered at it when Yuya had suddenly snatched it without the staff noticing, but when Chinen had found it in his bag when he unpacked at home, with a new entry from Yuya, he had felt like the grin on his face would consume his whole being. 

They had continued exchanging the diary then, not always daily but in regular intervals, and it helped them communicate all the things they wanted to say but were not always able to. By now, they were at their 8th volume, and Chinen had most of them stuffed in his cupboard, all except the first one that Yuya had insisted on keeping. 

He smiled at the battered bindings for a moment before turning back to the new page, beginning to write.

“Dear Yuya…”

***

“Here” Chinen murmured, shoving the notebook at Yuya after the photo shoot. “I have to hurry, or I will be late for-”

“Wait” Yuya said calmly, raising his eyebrows.

“What?” Chinen held in, blinking, and Yuya smiled before leaning in to kiss him. 

Chinen smiled against Yuya’s lips, indulging into Yuya’s call for intimacy for a while, figuring that it was kind of worth being a minute or two late for this. He sighed in contentment when Yuya finally pulled away. 

“Okay, now you can go” he nodded, putting the notebook carefully into his bag, and Chinen had to grin. 

“I will call you tonight” he promised, reaching for his jacket.

“If you call, I won’t be able to write” Yuya warned.

“It’s okay” Chinen grinned. “Take your time!”

Yuya chuckled and waved, and Chinen took a last good look at him before hurrying to his next job.

***

Chinen was cuddled into his bed as he read through Yuya’s newest entry. He loved the way Yuya wrote, so full of gentleness and feelings, telling Chinen random things of no importance and still communicating so much about himself with them. 

But the best thing about those entries, without exception, was always the last sentence.

“ _I love you. - Yuya_ ”

Chinen grinned to himself, not caring that he behaved like a lovestruck middle school girl as he reread the sentence again and whispered, just to himself and the empty room: “I love you, too.”


End file.
